Find Yourself
by Sakura LOVE shadow
Summary: As a young child,six yearold Sakura met a redheaded boy and they became friends, after he meets a horrible fate......Is he really dead? My First fan fic! Chapter 11 posted!
1. A new friend

**Sakura Love Shadow**: **Hey! This is my first Fan-Fic. I hope you guys like it! I've reviewed many, and I never flamed, I hope you guys don't flame me. Well… here you go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; if I did Sasuke would have been kicked in the balls as soon as Gaara showed up!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gentleness in a different form 

_**From the heart, is tender**_

_**From the soul, is warm**_

_**Gentleness has many ways it differs, can you find another?…**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

" Miss Sakura, com back here!" yelled a hopeless servant.

A cherry blossom haired girl, with a smile on her face ran into a dark forest. What she was doing there the servant women didn't have a clue. '_Her parents are going to be upset'_

….

The little girl known as Sakura ran until she bumped into someone. "_Owie_" she opened her eyes to see a boy with crimson hair, crying his eyes out.

" _Oh my_… are you okay? I didn't see you there…" Sakura began to get closer to the young boy, but quickly he moved back, away from her and began to cry harder.

" Leave me alone! I didn't do anything to you!" yelled the red head, with tears running down his face. He hid his head in hands, and sobbed. This worried Sakura so, she came closer to him and didn't mind his protests (me: which were like " what are you doing" don't come any closer." Etc) and embraced him while singing a soft melody.

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize._

_Motivate your anger to make them all realize._

_Climbing the mountain, never coming down._

_Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,_

_Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door._

_A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care._

_Waiting is wasting for people like me._

Little Sakura started rocking left to right to see if she could make him stop crying…

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

The boy in her arms sobs slowly turns in to, sniffs and fast breathing.

_(Repeats)_

_You say, "Dreams are dreams._

_"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."_

_You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."_

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down._

_Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom._

_Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing._

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road,_

_'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end_

When Sakura finished singing, the boy completely stopped crying and was currently looking at her face and asked a very simple question. In a small gentle voice he asked

" _Why_…?" Sakura looked at him strangely, sighed and answered " When I was four, I would always cry because I would run here to see the stars… and get punished for doing so… my mother and father would under stand, but the guards were I live scream at me… that song I sang my mom will sing to me so I can stop crying, I wanted to see if it worked for you." She said happily.

Sakura then remembered she didn't properly introduce herself " ugh… sorry my name is Sakura by the way" she giggled. The boy looked at her " Gaara…" he whispered.

" Well it's nice to meet you Gaara, do you wanna be my friend?" she smiled and questioned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?

" Well, cuz people hate me."

Sakura lost her smile " Why? Your not mean"

Gaara answered, " I don't know either, I guess it's because my mother died protecting me"

Sakura looked at him sadly" Well, you wanna know what, I don't care, I wanna be your friend". Gaara stared at her wide eyed, and agreed, this was his first friend, it night not be so bad.

Gaara felt as if the worst times in his life were dissipating forever, now that he had a friend. The two new friends decide to know each other for a while until…

" Miss Sakura!! Where are you!!" yell a frantic servant. Sadly Sakura didn't want to leave yet, but that wasn't a choice. " Bye, Gaara! I really have the go now!" before she left with both of there pinkies intertwined the promised to see each other again.

To bad… destiny was death bringer….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay how was that for a fist chapter… ohh to let you know Gaara doesn't have his demon or the kanji on his forehead… please review…. Hope you guys liked it!! The song was Wind from Naruto… I enjoy conductive criticism… flames are welcome

**Sakura: yeah but, if it's really bad you gonna end up like Sas'gay' over there**

**SLS: what happened to him – looks at Sasuke, crying-**

**Sakura: I told him his hair looks like a chickens ass!**

**Sasuke: DOES NOT!!**

**Sakura: yeah, yeah kept telling yourself that if it make you feel better..**

**Gaara and Naruto: REVIEW!!**


	2. The worst

**Sakura LOVE Shadow: Well I want to thank those who have reviewed thank you! Very much!!!**

**Hugs and Chocolates to: Love of Midoriko and to black and beautiful… Thanks a lot!!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well I guess I haven't been that clear…Okay here goes… this fan fic doesn't go back in time you know with people in big dresses, Gaara and Sakura belong in clans, Gaara's clan is visiting Konaha were she lives while Gaara's clan resides in the desert… Gaara doesn't have his demon the Shukaku… yet; neither does he have the insomnia and black-rimed eyes… I hope I make things a little clearer… enjoy!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter two: The worst 

**Gaara's pov**

After Sakura went home, I decided to head back as well, I know every one except Temari and Kankuro hate me, but why should I suffer punishments that I don't deserve to have.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Normal Pov 

Gaara was walking back to the estate, where he lives for the time being while his family is in Konaha. Opening the front door he walked in, to be dragged on the floor, and to be thrown in an office. Afterward Gaara stood up to look at his surroundings. He saw a desk with some papers a lamp and he saw a figure behind the desk, noticing the figure as his abusive father.

" Where, were you Gaara?"

Gaara instantly shivered. He knew he wasn't going to escape this conversion without some bruises or worse…

" F-father I went out side to p-play, I-I –"

" Who said, you were allowed to leave this house?" he asked with a tinge of anger.

" Uncle Yashamaru, said I can… he said I can go play outside…" he answered truthfully.

"Really?"

Gaara nodded.

" Alright, we'll see about that"

" TEMARI!"

A little girl with her hair in four ponytails entered the office wearing a small kimono.

" Y-yes father?"

" Call your Uncle in here, tell him I need to have a word with him"

"Yes sir" replied Temari, and went out to look for her uncle.

Temari's pov 

I already sense something bad is going to happen… I fear for my little brother, I guess I have to get my uncle I think he's in his room…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The little blond knocked on the door until she heard a male voice say '_come in_'. Temari entered to see her uncle sitting on his bed.

" Hello, Temari"

" Hello Uncle, my dad said he wants to talk to you.'

" Really? About what?

" Gaara, I think?"

Yashamaru's face twisted into an expression of disgust, he sighed and went to his brother's- in- laws office.

He entered the room to see, Gaara in front of the desk waiting for him. He looked at Gaara then he looked at his father.

" Is there something you need"

" Yes… is it true that you gave Gaara permission to leave the house to play outside?'

The glint in the man's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Yashamaru, so he decided to speak.

" No… I never said he-" He never finished the sentence because Gaara decide to speak.

" WHAT!! YES YOU DID!!

Gaara's father stood and walked to where Gaara was and spoke.

" Thought as much"

With that Gaara's father, started beating Gaara, he continuously punched him in the stomach and twice slapped Gaara in the face, until he was on the ground coughing out blood, he then left the room to get a bucked of ice cold water and poured it on top of the beaten six year old.

" STAND!"

Gaara quickly stood as commanded.

" GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Gaara ran out of the office to the one place he know he could be safe… his sister's arms.

When Gaara reached her room and knocked quietly he heard her say ' _who is it?_'

But Gaara couldn't find his voice to speak. Soon the door opened, to a shocked Temari.

"Gaara! What happened to you?!"

"…"

" Who did this? Your freezing cold!"

" Da…d"

" What?" she asked again, she couldn't hear him, because he was whispering and shaking.

" DAD!" Gaara broke down, and started crying uncontrollably holding on to Temari's kimono.

" Oh Gaara…" she held him in her arms, to calm him.

Kankuro woke up from his nap and walked into her room asking questions.

" Wha…happened?" he yawned rubbing the sleepiness in his eyes.

Afterwards when he can see, properly he ran over to where Gaara and Temari where, and sat on the floor, worry written on his face.

" Gaara? Are you okay?"

Gaara lifted his head to see his seven-year-old brother, Kankuro.

" Yeah, I-I feel better, now" he smiled.

" Good to hear" said Temari.

" Now lets take care –"

" GAARA!!"

From the doorway of her room her father yelling at Gaara interrupted her.

" Y-yes?"

Their father came, ripped Gaara from Temari's embrace and grabbed him from the neck and threw him on to the floor.

" YOU DON"T DESERVE ANYTHING BUT PAIN!!" he yelled.

" STOP! HE"S JUST SIX YEARS OLD, HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!! Temari couldn't take it any more and yelled.

" YOU WILL SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TO!!" and her father slapped he in the face, the impact made her fall on the wooden floor.

" I HATE YOU!!" yelled Kankuro and ran to hurt his father, but failed since he was punched in the stomach.

" ALL OF YOU ARE PATHIC!!" and with that he left an unconscious Gaara, a hurt Temari and a crying Kankuro.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Yeah I know harsh but I hope you guys like it, Review**

**Sakura: That's horrible** –**cries-**

**SLS: What is?**

**Sakura: How Gaara was treated!**

**SLS: AWW Sorry Sakura hold on I know what will make you happy… **

– **calls some one on cell phone- okay hell be here shortly..**

**Sakura: WHO!?**

**SLS: -opens door-**

**Gaara: HI**

**Sakura: GAARA!! -Jumps and kisses him-**

**SLS: WOW, Lee can you do the honors…**

**Rock lee: Review!! Yosh!!**


	3. First and last ‘mission’… death

**Sakura LOVE Shadow: OMG I'm loving the reviews… thank you all!!**

Hugs and Chocolates to: Love of Midoriko, Blank and beautiful, Fire kunai, Korena 10, and Last but not least DarkAngelRakell.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 3: First and last 'mission'… death**

**Kankuro's pov**

'_I still can't believe it… my little brother… he deserves none of this, I swear if my father tries to do anything again … I swear, I SWEAR… -sigh- who am I kidding, I can't even touch him, what big brother I am… I'm worth less…'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Normal pov**

After that horrific attack and argument, early in the morning the youngest sand sibling went out of the estate, to get some fresh air and clear his mind. Wondering through deep forest, he found the place where, he and Sakura met. He decided this was the best place to relax and look at his necklace, the one his mother gave him when he was four. It was a sandy color chain with a small orb full with sand; most people will think it's a color of the orb not knowing that it was filled.

Gaara was pulled from his gaze by some rustle of leaves. He quickly hid his necklace and stood. Taking in all of his surroundings, all he saw were trees and bushes, then out of nowhere came out three figures, smirking deviously.

" Looky at what we have here… our mission has landed right on our lap…"

Gaara step back getting ready to run, just as he was turning around one of the figures blocked his escape route.

" You're not going any where" looking at his other accomplishes, smiling and gave the final order.

" Lets begin…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Temari's pov**

'_I'm worried… I know Gaara likes to escape the estate in the mornings and comes back half an hour later, but it's been two hours, and we haven't heard from him, I'm very scared… if something happened to him…I don't know what I'll do… Kankuro is just as worried as I am. Wait I think I hear someone knocking at the front door…' _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Normal pov**

The little blond went to answer the door, as she opened it, she saw two Anbu ninjas, with animal masks. One of an eagle the other was of a fox. The fox was holding a necklace, one very familiar necklace, with bloodstains. She decided to look at it closely, as fear griped her throat and tears burned her eyes, she ran past Kankuro and Yashamaru to enter her room. Yashamaru saw what she ran from and saw two Anbu ninjas.

" What seems, to be the meaning of this?" he asked confused.

" Is the Kazekage here?" asked the one with a fox mask.

" Yes he is, I'll get him right know, please gentlemen enter"

Yashamaru went down a hall, and entered a room where the said ruler lies. Knocking he heard a voice.

" What is it Yashamaru?"

" There are Anbu, in are house and wish to have a word with you"

" I'll be there in a moment…"

" Okay…"

Yashamaru passed Temari's room and went back to the living room where the Abnu are residing at the moment.

" He will be with us shortly…" he smirked.

Kankuro's pov 

' _I can't believe what I was hearing, from Temari… Gaara… dead, NO this is not happening. I won't believe it I can't… my… my'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Normal pov**

The oldest of the siblings were at the moment crying her eyes out.

" Kakururo?" she sobbed.

"..."

" Hey Kan-" She stopped mid sentence as she saw her little brother, with tears runny down his face while his fists were clenched and knuckles white.

" It …h-hurts… Temari" he sobbed.

" W-what hurts?"

"… My chest, it feels like…like someone smashed my heart…" he broke down and cried hard.

" Kankuro…" she sobbed and got off of her bed to hug her brother, in fear that she might lose him too.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Normal pov**

Five mins. into the conversation-

" So, he was beaten to death, and found in the forest?" asked the 'sad' Kage.

" Yes, we are deeply sorry of the loss of your younger son, we are here to inform you that this case-"

" Have you found any leads?" asked the Kage interrupting the Anbu.

" No… we haven't, but we will try our hardest."

" I see" ' _I doubt these poor excuses of shinobi will ever find out… anything'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Wow what an ass!! Well I know what some of you are thinking… "OMG, SHE KILLED GAARA"**

**I want you guys to know that if he was dead then this would be a tragedy … which it's not… there will be character death…**

**Sakura: GAARA!!**

**Gaara: What?!**

**Sakura: Make love to me… -winks-**

**Gaara: - blushes- WHAT!!**

**All Naruto cast: -watching the scene-**

**SLS: holy crap!!**

**Naruto: BBQ!!**

**- Every one stares at Naruto-**

**Naruto: What?**

**SLS: hey Shika, do the honors!**

**Shikamaru: What a drag… review…**


	4. demons, burial, and truth

**Sakura LOVE Shadow: OMG!! Please don't kill me I promise every thing will- Sakura covers SLS's mouth-**

**Sakura: don't worry… now thank you reviewers for reviewing… it means a lot to us, hugs and Chocolates to: black and beautiful, Love of Midoriko, overlordofnobodies, Jordyn-chan13, and last but not least Ino loud mouth… and for others who reviewed… thanks!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 4: burials, demons and truth…**

**Temari's pov**

'_Before the Anbu… left the house, I overheard them ask a question to my father… all I heard was 'see' and 'body'; my eyes widen at the realization, that the Anbu wanted to bring Gaara's body here so my father can see it. I believe he said yes because two minutes later an Anbu ninja came into the house with a …body in his arms… I wanted to run away… I didn't want to believe … I guess to give my self-sense of satisfaction I want to see if it's really him…'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Normal pov **

" So this is him," asked the 'sad' Kage.

" Yes this is him, we are deeply-"

" Leave us…" said the Kage after interrupting the Anbu.

" Yes sir…" then said ninja left the premises without the body of the youngest son.

Back to the Saboku's residents

The Father of the three siblings at the moment was laying the body of his son on the couch. Taking a good look at it he noticed, his face had no bruises, so identification will be easy '_those mercenaries did a perfect job' _he smiled with satisfaction,

**Temari's pov**

' This is it, I'm going to see who it is in the living room, to see if it really is…' 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Normal pov**

The nine-year-old girl's eyes widen, there lying peacefully covered in dry blood was the body of … Gaara, her little brother,

" Gaara…" she got closer to him and crested his cheek, that had dry blood, that must have came out of his mouth.

" Wake up…please…Gaara?" she sobbed uncontrollably, she held his cool, slightly warm body close to her.

" What are you doing?"

Temari looked up and saw her father hovered over her with a face of disgust.

"…" She looked at Gaara's body and silently whispered in his ear so her father won't hear '… I love you…' and ran back to her room to cry her eyes out. While running she saw her uncle come out of his room with some Anbu but she didn't care.

Yashamaru went to the living room to see the respectable Kage putting Gaara in a coffin.

" Let's go the burial, it is ready" and with that Yashamaru, three Anbu for protection and the Kage went to put Gaara where he deserves to be in his eyes…wasted in the sands.

Deep in the forest

The group stopped where there was a six foot hole that was filled with…sand three feet, there they laid the coffin and started to fill it up with sand until a voice interrupted them.

" A DEMON!! NEAR THE VILLAGE THERE IS A DEMON!!"

The Anbu thought fast and decide to take the Kage to safe areas.

" Kazekage… WE MUST GO!!"

The Kazekage left, to return later and finish the job. They left immediately, to the estate they will be staying for the time being in Konoha. Within five minutes the entire village were hiding in their respectable homes.

Who ever yelled the warning was completely true to their words. A badly injured demon with one tail (me: y'all should know who it is) was walking through the forest to make his to the village. But the said demon stopped when he saw a grave. He saw that sand was inside the hole and a coffin _'__**hmm very interesting'**_, curiosity got the best of the demon and he opened the coffin to see… a child. '_**Hmm, what in the world**_' the demon took the child looked and inspected him. ' _**This child is not even fully dead… why would**_**-'** but something caught his eye… a tomb stone that read…

Here lies Saboku no Gaara

" The damned son of the Kazekage… hated by many, loved by few…"

The demon immediately took the child out of the shallow grave to feel a faint pulse, quickly the injured demon sent some of his life-force chakra to the small redhead, despite the fact that he was hurt and needed as much chakra to heal. After what seemed hours of the transfer the small child awoke with a gasp of air as his lungs were all healed and functioning properly. His eyes were still frantic dilated with fear. His fingers twitched, for not being moved for a long period of time. Looking around he caught sight of a demon.

" W-who a-are you," asked Gaara.

" I am Shukaku of the sand … and I need your assistance…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sorry for the late update!! Please review**

**Gaara: hn**

SLS: Sorry 

**Gaara: do you have any idea what I-**

**-SLS interrupts Gaara-**

**SLS: AWW Gaara already wants to see **_**Sakura**_

**Gaara –blushes- what!?! I didn't say that!**

**SLS: **_**Gaara and Sakura sitting in a tree F-U-C-**_

**Sakura: TIA!! I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!!**

**Gaara … - blushes-**

**- SLS runs for life -**

**Naruto: Review! SLS loves reviews, Believe it!**

**Kabuto: And the **_**ladies love Jesus Christ!**_

**Deidara: That was the most random crap I've ever heard… yeah**

**SLS: REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!! –runs-**


	5. Heartbreaking Goodbyes

**Sakura LOVE Shadow: Sorry guys! I would of updated sooner but something came up about my school so I had to take care of that matter first! **

**Hugs and Chocolate to: Habit, Suck-a-butt…LOL, Understandable Enigma, Figure. Skater.Bethany, Jorydn-chan13, Love of Midoriko, and last but certainly not least Ziku-chan!!**

**Gaara: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Sakura: aww that's soo sweet!**

**-Gaara blushes-**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 5: Heartbreaking Goodbyes…**

Recap:

" W-who a-are you," asked Gaara.

" **I am Shukaku of the sand … and I need your assistance…"**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Gaara's pov**

'_Shukaku of the sand… a-a demon needs my help! S-should I accept?'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

" W-why me"

" **Look kid… I know that you near death so, I gave you some of my life charka… and as you can see I'm bleeding and in extreme pain… so… you can either help me… or go back to where your family is…"** Shukaku panted.

Gaara thought _' my father would just end up trying to kill me again'_ (me: he knows what happened will be told next chappie)

" Why did y-you help me?" asked tiling his head to the side like a confused puppy.

" **ugh…"** the real reason was… there was none. _**' why did I help the boy**_**?'**. The demon winced and reminded him of what he should do,

" Come on kid…" 

" Well what do you need me to do?"

" **So you are agreeing?"**

" Y-yes"

" **A pact"**

" A pact?"

" Yes… you will be a host for me while my body recovers and while I'm taking refuge in your body… my powers, abilities, and memories will also become part of you…"

"okay…I guess"

" **Good, now for a mark"**

" Mark!? F-for what?" he asked a little frightened

" To know that we make a pact…hn" 

" oh… well what is it?"

Shukaku was between a rock and a hard place… he didn't know… it has to be based on the boy and him self. ' _**Well… only few love the boy… and I lust for blo- I got it!"**_

" **Hey, kid come over here I'm going to make the mark…"**

" O-okay, is it going to h-hurt?"

The demon sighed ' _**what made this boy soo afraid that it appears in his speech… hn I'll have to fix that"**_

" A little… NOW come hear!" 

Gaara got closer to the sand demon and felt a prickly sand hand on his forehead above his one eye. The sensation then started to heat then burn, Gaara was screaming with immense pain. After Skukaku finished he looked at his host with a small smile.

" Done… pact complete" 

All that was heard from Gaara was some sniffs and sobs. The demon felt bad and held his container… in what you'll can an embrace…sort or of.

" Kid let's go…" 

" Wait!" Shukaku turned around to see his container with blood and his face close to tears.

"I want to say goodbye to my siblings…" Skukaku nodded.

At Saboku residents

Sand leaked in to a window to form once again into a figure of Gaara and another of Shukaku, the person looked around and spotted two lumps on a separate beds. Walking over seeing to one bed to see Temari.

' I'm gonna miss you guys a lot…' 

Gaara walked to Temari's bed and saw her tear stained cheeks, and mumbling words. One sentence caught his attention. " Gaara… I want to…hold you in… my arms…on…last…time" then tears stared to fall. Gaara stood there shocked then smiled softly and kissed her forehead ' _Good bye… Temari_ ' he looked at her hands on saw his necklace; gently he removed it from her grasp and placed it around his neck. He then walked over to his brother and kissed him on the forehead '_Bye… Kankuro'_. Gaara wiped his fallen tears and walked back to Shukaku.

" Com'on kid… your training begins tomorrow, are you ready?" 

With new confidence Gaara answered seriously

" Yes…" With that they left the residents and went to start a new beginning…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**There I hope you guys like it it's 6:08am at this-… 6:08!!!!!**

**Gaara: yeah so?**

**SLS: I DIDN'T SLEEP AT ALL!!!! LOOK –points at window- THE SUN IS COMING UP!!**

**Gaara: who told you to stay awake!**

**SLS: Sakura did…**

**Gaara: SAKURA!**

**Sakura: YESSS?**

**Gaara: Don't do that… did you really tell her to stay up?**

**Sakura: uh-huh**

**Gaara: well then –smirks- you have to be punished…**

**Sakura: YES!! KAZEKAGE-SAMA PUNISH ME!!!!**

**Entire cast: -watches show-**

**Sasuke: Psst. Pass the popcorn**

**SLS: ssssshhhh**

**Temari: -whisper- shut the hell up… -watches-**

**Naruto: REVIEW!!! DATTEBAYO!!!**

**Entire Cast: Shut up!!!**

**Naruto Okay…**


	6. Demon talk

**Sakura LOVE Shadow**: OMG! I'm soo sorry you guys… I didn't mean to take soo long to update! Its just school I swear! And the fact I was sad because I couldn't join color guard… I was really upset! Well I hope you like this chappie… once again please accept my most sincere apologies… okay let me STFU now heheh…

**Hugs and chocolate** to: Habit… read her stories they are great! no comment people… thanxs, Understandable Enigma… I know I cried too! zander herris… thanks for the review!, suck-a-butt…U rock thanks a bunch!… black and beautiful… I promise to make the story u never thought of! Heheh thanks!,

And last but not least! Love of Midoriko… read her stories I swear they are the best! I'm obsessed with them! And also read mario1145's stories NO FLAMES! If you flame any of these ppl I'll break ur neck and pour jelly all over your body and PRAY TO THE GODS OF JELLY! … TO BURN YOUR SOULS IN A JELLY LIKE HELL!! Heeheh well here u go!

Gaara:… O.O

………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 6: Demon talk 

After two days of wondering of a great place to stay… Gaara and Shukaku decided for a while to reside between Konoha's dense forest and the desert wasteland. Finding a small cabin that was abandoned, they decided to stay in and start the preparations tomorrow.

_**S**_**hukaku's pov**

_**Well tomorrow will be interesting… let me see how far my container's limit will go… I guess at this time I'll never know until tomorrow… I feel kind of depressed the fact this child is frightened at everything… just a moment ago he shook and flinched at the sound of a wolf howling… poor child… now my child…**_

………………………………………………………………………………………

Normal pov 

Gaara looked at the demon to see him deep in thought; slowly he got out of his spot from the fireplace in the cabin to Shukaku.

" ummm Shukaku?" he whispered.

Successfully breaking him of his inner thoughts to see his container in front of him shaking. His eyes shifting to the demon; then to some random places in the cabin to avoid eye contact. The sand demon sighed and looked at the child.

" **Yes… what is it?"**

After taking a deep breathe Gaara held his necklace and looked at Shukaku.

" W-well I wanted to know… w-what you have planed f-for m-me?"

Shukaku thought, this was a great opportunity to talk one on one with him.

" **Okay… first things first… why were you in a shallow grave half dead?"**

Gaara swallowed hard, and took a big shaky breath and looked Shukaku straight in the eye.

" W-well it all started when I woke up in the morning and went to the forest and met my f-first friend, which I will never see again…" Gaara looked at his feet and felt close to tears, but held them back.

Shukaku had sympathy for the little boy… which was unusual for him because he would normally care for such nonsense… but this boy changed everything… the fact that this boy had blood red hair must be a funny way that fate works.

" **Get with it kid… what happened?"** Gaara looked up and sniffled a bit.

" o-okay, so I was looking at this necklace my mother gave me full of sand when I was ambushed…"

_**Flash back (told by Gaara pov**_

" _Looky at what we have here… our mission has landed right on our lap…"_

_I stepped back getting ready to r-run, just as he was turning around one of the figures blocked my escape route._

" _You're not going any where" one said looking at his other accomplishes, smiling and gave the final order._

" _Lets begin…" he said._

_They repeatedly k-kicked and punched me, no mercy was befallen on me at the same time the s-screamed me words such as __**" WORTHLESS**__!", __**" DISGRACE**__**OF SUNA**__", " __**PITIFUL DOG!"**__ they whole time I couldn't withstand this p- pain… all these words hit me… in my heart. Then all at once the stared to my form, to keep me down on the ground. I s-struggled no matter how much it hurt… one of them pulled my h-hair so I can see his face… which I b-barley could because of all the b-blood that was on my face from coughing it… he told me " it was your father that wanted this for you… now your all alone… die!" he gave me one final kick to my r-ribs and left thinking he c-cracked them._

End of small story 

Saying Shukaku was pissed is a complete under statement, but a small sound got him out of that mood quick… the sound of this tormented boy crying. Shukaku embraced the little boy for the first time.

" **It's alright kid…I'll help you… calm down**"

Gaara's eyes widened and with that sad he cried harder… to Gaara Shukaku was a father Gaara never had…

" **Alright kid… let me say a couple of things**" Gaara wiped his tears away and looked up at his 'father' and nodded.

" **The fist thing is I'm not mushy mushy okay…so don't expect a lot outta me… second of all… you'll be put through rigorous training till you are a strong enough to do as you wish with not using the san all the time. You will learn all the basic and complicated ninja techniques… Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutu also Kenjutsu (sword moves) basically anything that a ninja needs to learn and more. Kid, you also have to hid your emotions… I'll help you and show you to void all of that. Deal?"**

Gaara thought of what the demon was offering… and decided…

" I'll do it…. _' for Temari, Kankuro and…. Sakura'_

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Okay one more chappie… then it's time skip! Yay!

Entire cast: FINALLY!

SLS: -smiles-

SLS: HeyKankuro! Where's Sakura?

Kankuro: I don't know I can't find Ga- _GAARA_!

-Entire cast quiets down-

Naruto: who was that?

Temari: I don't know

Unknown person: _Ga..ara_!

SLS: WTF! Is that… wait where's that sound coming from?

Ino: What sound?

-sound- _Clank Clank Clank boom boom something hiting wall_-

Unknown person: -strained- _Oh Kami_! –gasp- _AH! Gaara!… I'm… ugh… -gasp- AH!_

Entire cast: O.O… HOLY SH

-Entire cast runs-

Sasuke: -stands-WHY ARE YOU GUYS RUNNIG!

Naruto: WERE NOT RUNNING WE'RE SKIPPING FOR OUR SANITY!

-everyone stares at Naruto-

Naruto: What?

SLS: you… didn't say believe it through out this whole skit at all! APOCALYPES!!!

SLS: NEJI DO THE HONERS! –runs-

Neji: Review… it is you are destined to! –runs with crowd-


	7. First kill, taste the blood

Sakura LOVE Shadow: Hey guys! Sorry I'm late for the update… I don't know if I should end the story…I have a couple of stories that I really like! Better than this one!

Sakura: You Better NOT!

Gaara: Yeah you twat!

SLS: I…am not… a TWAT!

Kankuro: Thank you all for the reviews!

Hugs and chocolate to: Love of Midoriko… I'm addicted to your stories dude -…black and beautiful… your reviews make me happy Update your fanfic I'll read -…Jordyn-chan13… thank you for the reviews! They make me happy!… no comment people… you will soon find out! Hope I don't disappoint you!… redbloodgoddess THANK YOU!!! … Understandable Enigma…sorry I'll try to slow down I just really want the cunnin exams to be in the story already! Haha… DemonicLittleChild… I know what you mean sadness gets me! … Mate-of-Sesshy… your review cracked me up THANKS!!

I also want to thank those who didn't review, but added me to there favs… I felt like crying!

Sasuke: SUCK IT UP!!

SLS: -twitches-

I'll like to thank WeirdAnimeChick! She's a really cool friend I met here a there's a girl that keeps flaming her… DON'T FLAME MY PEOPLE!!!! Seriously, all my reviewers and viewers I love dearly!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! Also I listen to music when I type! On my profile it says my hi5 website! My playlist rocks! Okay…wow I talked a lot here's your story!! I recommend all my people's stories and a story called Flowers in the Rain and Your Protector and Perfect lies and… there's too much!! READ ALL THEIR STORIES THEY'RE GREAT!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(_Italics_ are small flashbacks of his training)

Chapter seven: First kill…taste the blood…

Through the full stared sky in pale moonlight runs a figure on rooftops of the infamous Sand village, Suna. The figure moves swiftly…makes not a sound; for this is the night he will kill and cut away at a family tie…

Never let fear strike you…you are fear itself… 

He ran to one place and one place only… after three years of training, his skills would be used for one person…so far

Why Yashimaru why! 

_Listen boy that was the past… A man is not finished when he is defeated… he is finished when he quits…_

The figure stopped in his tracks another figure stood in before him… a man from the past… a person who told him lies of what love is…

" Yashimaru…"

The said person turned around from the spectacle in the sky to a voice, to find a person dressed in dark colors of black and brown. Yashimaru went closer to the young male whose face was hidden.

"Yes? Who are you?"

He grinned, under the cloth.

" I…am the damned, a person who was stripped from his childhood, by his unloving small pair of 'family' ties…"

He grinned again… seeing the look on Yashimaru's face

" I am fear himself… a loveless boy who was looking for a meaning to his life and have it told to him by a demon."

Yashimaru didn't like the vibe he was receiving, he tried to make a run for it, but somehow he was stuck to the roof… he looked down to see what was covering his feet slowly …sand. Yashimaru's eyes widen.

" STATE YOUR NAME!" he yelled.

He grinned underneath his clothed face, but then ripped it off to revel himself.

Yashimaru's eyes widen … " G-G-Ga…" in front of him was his 'dead' nephew… Sabaku no Gaara… in the flesh…

" I'll have to thank you _uncle_…" Gaara opened his icy sea foam crystal eyes " …ever since I 'died' I have no regret on what I'm going to do now…"

Gaara made a sharp machete-like weapon with his sand, he dug the weapon behind Yashimaru's knees, making his 'wonderful' uncle yell in pain, with each cut, sand will attach itself to the open wounds and sting, Gaara had later use for the attached sand. He used his sand and grabbed his uncle and repeatedly lifted him up in the air and smashed him on the floor, not using enough strength to kill him, but enough to make it hurt.

In a menacing voice he went closer to his uncle " How does it feel to be beaten and hated…" Yashimaru moaned in pain " …not good is it, I've learned something from my father that touched me deep in my heart… dear…and loving words for my soul…"

" G-Gaa…ra wha-what are you t-talking about, y-your f-father…hated y-you"

Gaara smirked.

"Ah, I mean my new father … you might know him, his name is Shukaku… the sand demon,"

Yashimaru now realized, the controlling of sand, was Shukaku's skill

" My lesson… _uncle_ I now know is to… **LOVE MY SELF AND ONLY MYSELF**!!"

Gaara raised his uncle covered entirely in sand with an open fist in his general direction and slowly closed his hand to form a fist. The body of his uncle lied before him mangled and mutilated. An idea passed Gaara's mind and slowly a grin formed…

Near sunrise 

Gaara ran to the buried statue's of kami, just outside of Suna and waited for someone to notice what he has done, there he sat chakra masked and thinking about the past few years.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Past

" _I can't do it!…father I have failed you… I put you to shame…"_

_The demon smiled "__** You can never fail me, son, I believe in you, He who never made a mistake never made a discovery…"**_

Gaara wiped away at his tears, " Thank you…" 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

" Remember, in the future… no emotions, your face has to be a void of that… okay let's see…here my boy…"

" _What's this?" asked Gaara holding a long black strip of cloth._

" _**You still show emotions …"**_

" Where!? Tell me what to do to hide it!" 

_Shukaku chuckled "__**You can't hide where these emotions show… unless you use what I gave you…It's your eyes, the eyes are the window to a person's soul…"**_

Gaara's slightly black rimmed eyes widen, " I will put this to good use father…" Gaara smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

" Hey! Don't eat soo much… kami! It's only 4 in the morning!..."

" B-But, I can't sleep…I try and I can't, me being awake makes me hungry after a while… why aren't you asleep Shukaku?"

" I stay awake to protect you…and because I like watching… the moon…" 

" I thought…only…wolves…watch…the moon" Gaara said while chewing his food.

_Shukaku chuckled "__** I guess you're somewhat right…what do I look like to you…"**_

Gaara swallowed his food and looked at Shukaku "like a father…" 

_Shukaku's yellow ancient eyes widen a bit._

" _and a… raccoon"_

_Shukaku sweat dropped and laughed " __**and you, with those eyes you look like a panda…haha"**_

Gaara stood on his feet fist clenched and red faced " DO NOT!" 

They both looked at each other and laughed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Present time

Gaara smiled at the past memories.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Gaara rose to his feet smiling that someone has discovered his 'work', and with that done he ran to where him and Shukaku are situated to stay until he finishes his training. ………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the Kazekage building 

An Anbu ninja ran through the main office doors to where the ruler was having a meeting at the moment.

" Kazekage! There has been a horrific murder!"

The said Kazekage look at the panicked Abnu " Where was the body discovered? And who is it?!"

" The body is in the village square, it is said to be Yashimaru that was murdered, please follow"

The Kagekage quickly followed the Anbu to where there was a bloody mess. '_murder?… it looks more like a massacre'_

He stepped forward pass all the people that have gathered to see who had screamed, and why? Taking a closer look, there was writing in the sand with blood that said

" **One tie broken, one more left…to be devoured by my sands**"

" I want this cleaned up, and I want these people cleared from here immediately" ordered the Kazekage. _' Who did this to you, Yashimaru?_' thought the Kazekage while looking at his decapitated head fear evident in his eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night Shukaku praised Gaara and both of them did a small celebration under the moonlight, with laughs from happy and funny stories of the past.

……………………………………………………………………………………………… Yay!!! Time skip after this!! I hope you guys liked this chappie!!

Sakura: Sasuke! Give it back! That my last juicy cherry! I want it back!

Sasuke: NO! – holds cherry too tightly and pops open-

Sasuke: Shit!

Sakura: Look at what you did! I'm telling Gaara!

Sasuke: NO PLEASE, I'LL BUY YOU A NEW BATCH!!

Sakura: NO! I wanted that one…GAARA!!

Gaara: yeah? What happened?

Sakura: Sasuke popped my cherry!

Gaara: -eyes widen- What?!… I thought I did?!

Sakura: What?! Noo, it was Sasuke…

Gaara: -sand starts spreading around Sasuke-

Sasuke: WHAT THE HELL!? Your gonna kill me for a piece a fruit!

Gaara: -calms down- fruit?

Sakura: Yeah! I wanted to eat my last cherry and this…this TWAT, popped it and now it looks like a raisin!…wait… What did you think I was talking about?

Gaara: -sweat drops and blushes- N-nothing…

SLS: wow, Gaara…perv..

Gaara: -blushes- shut it!

SLS: - shakes head- Temari! Do the honors please!

Temari: Review! SLS hopes she blew you guys away in this chapter! Review!


	8. Chunin exams are here!

**Sakura LOVE Shadow**: Sorry for the long update... There was a little crisis that I had to in school and I'm still a little frustrated…lets just say to these groups of girls I'm going to speak to them only in Spanish best part is they won't understand me heheheh -.

Hugs and Chocolate to: overlordofnobodies, black and beautiful, Bloodied Sand, Jorydn-chan13, Understandable Enigma, insanekidcrying, Love of Midoriko, naru-hotty, SandBlossomLove, no comment people, and last but not least MidnightRider2214 - Thank you all! And for those who put my story in their alerts and favs. Arigato!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did…people I hate will die! - ………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 8: Chunin exams are here! (Me: Finally!)

' Shukaku' 

Three figures moved through Gates of the Leaf village, after seven years they have returned, to move up in status, one with a fan and another with a 'body' on their back.

" Kankuro, are you sure about…"

" For the last time Temari, I'm sure we're suppose to meet out third member around here…somewhere"

" Well, I was just asking…you don't need to be an ass" she glared at him.

The sensei of the duo, soon to be trio, took a deep breath and sighed.

" Enough go find your teammate"

Before leaving, Temari and Kankuro glared at Baki, while the said man sighed again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At one of Konoha's walk ways

A square box was chasing a blonde with lines on his cheeks. The blonde ran in circles until he suddenly stopped and called the box out, when suddenly it did an explosion and three kids appeared.

" I'm Moegi, the most sexiest girl in preschool"

" I Love mathimatics and Algebra, I am Udon"

" And I'm Konohamaru, the leader and together we make the Konohamaru Corps.!"

The leader took a step forward and pointed at the blonde.

" Naruto! Do you have any time to play ninja with us, you promised!" The said boy sweat dropped '_If I play with them now, they will never stop bugging me_'

" What's the point of a ninja playing ninja?" said a pink haired girl depressingly while getting closer to the little gang.

" What Sakura?" responded Naruto nervously, because of her intense blank gaze, which he was blushing from. The blank gaze stared to turn into a glare from what here other teammate said about her _'your worse than Naruto'_. Konahamaru suddenly saw Naruto's weird behavior and Sakura's intense gaze and out two and two together.

" Hey, boss you never told me about your… _girlfriend"_

Naruto, out of habit started to rub the back of his head and stupidly forgot Sakura was there and agreed to the assumption, which made Sakura twitch and punch the hell out of Naruto.

" Naruto!!…WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR, YOU AREN'T PRETTY AT ALL!" Konohamaru screamed and the angrily panting pink headed girl. Sakura cracked her knuckles to give Konohamaru an ass kicking.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After ass kicking

Konohamaru and Naruto lay semi-conscious, painfully got up from their places on the ground.

"_Ouch_"

" That ugly wide forehead girl… is she really a girl?"

Sakura stopped.

Naruto, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon look at her, Sakura's head turns to them, with a murderous face, and suddenly she began sprinting to the group. Naruto, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon run for there lives, up until Konohamaru ran into someone wearing purple face paint, a hoody with pointed 'ears' (idk what the hell those are) and black attire covering him with a purple/yellow sign at his stomach area.

" That hurt"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kankuro and Temari's pov.

" Where the hell is he!" yelled Kankuro.

" Kankuro, what makes you so sure that our third teammate is a boy, it might be a girl?" said Temari.

" I don't know…it's just a feeling…lets go deeper in the village, whoever are other teammate is, he/she is bound to show up somewhere"

" Hey! Kankuro this way!"

" Temari…how are you soo sure this-"

" OW!"

Kankuro looked down to see where the sound came from and saw a little kid with a pair of goggles on his head.

" That hurt" said the painted boy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Normal pov

" Konohamaru!" screamed Naruto, Kankuro was lifting him from the scarf around his neck.

" That hurt you little brat…"

" Kankuro, stop this we have no time…"

" Hey, let him go!"

" This was just, a game I was play were sorry…" ' _Who is this guy with the hoody_?' thought Sakura.

' _So these are the Genin of the Leaf village' _

" Let me go!" yell Konohamaru kicking and screaming. Kankuro just stared at the little kid in his hand, with a hurtful gaze, that didn't go unnoticed by his sister and the pink-haired Genin in team7. _' He reminds me of…_' Kankuro was quickly pulled from his thoughts when a scratchy substance covered his hand followed by a pebble making contact on it; weird thing was pain never came. The substance allowed Kankuro's hand to gently open and release the squirming child to the ground not to gently.

" Sasuke!" yelled Naruto, angered and pissed.

Sakura was too lost in her thoughts to notice that her crush made an entrance ' _Why was he looking at Konohamaru like that?_'

Kankuro looked at the tree where the whiskered blonde was screaming at a person that was juggling a pebble one handed.

" Hey, kid come down here!"

" Don't mess with my teammates outsider" answered Sasuke coolly.

Kankuro got angered " I hate guys like you, who think they are better than others…" Kankuro removed a 'body' rapped around white cloth from his back.

" Kankuro, you're not seriously going to use The Crow, we have no time for this we have to look for are third teammate!"

" _I finally found you…_" said an unknown voice.

Every one looked up to see a person who's cloths were entirely black, a face concealed by a black hoody, wearing a black blindfold concealing their eyes, the only thing that could be seen is there nose and mouth along with pale cheeks.

" W-who are y-you?" asked Temari.

" …Your last team member…"

" Well, about time, we were looking for you!" yelled Temari. The figure smirked "my apologies… Hey" the person spoke toward Sasuke.

" I would appreciate, if you didn't try to damage my comrades…" spoke the figure in a cold voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"Hn"

The figure transported to the ground, with now a gourd visible on his back, Kankuro saw the scratchy substance from his hand brake away and go in his gourd.

" So, it was…sand?"

" Let's go, we don't have to fool around"

Sasuke was impressed how he protected the painted guy from the pebble, and appeared next to him as quietly as Kaskshi.

" Hey!, I can see from your head bands that you guys are from the sand village, why are you here, state your purpose" demanded Sakura

Temari scoffed " Where do you live under a rock? Yes, we are here from the Village hidden in the Sand; we're here for the Chunin exams…"

" Chunin exams, what are those?" asked the confused Naruto.

" We have no time to tell, you amateurs, ask your sensei…lets go," said Kankuro.

Together they disappeared.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At Inn

" What a day…" sighed Kankuro, he quickly looked at the mysterious third member.

"What?" he asked agitated.

" N-nothing, what's your name?" asked a nervous Kankuro, untying Crow from his back while Temari was talking to Baki, their sensei.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gaara's mind

' _**Shit, kid give him your name'**_ Shukaku chuckled

' _Uhhh, wouldn't he look at me weird, if I said, " hey remember the Kazekage's dead third son hehehe well that's me"_

' _**No! Use the fake one for now okay…**_'

' –_Sigh- Fine…_'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Normal pov.

" Hellooooooo, are you there?" asked Kankuro waving a hand in front of his face.

" Nero…" replied the boy.

" What?"

" You asked me my name, my name is Nero"

"...Okay…Nero, I'm Kankuro that girl over there is Temari is my older sister"

' _T-Temari and Kankuro…m-my siblings…_'

' _**Don't worry kid, they will eventually know who you really are, but for now you are Nero, until we are done with what needs to be done okay…**_'

' _I wonder if Sakura is around here too'_

" You should get some sleep, tomorrow, the intro of Temari awaits…nite" Kankuro yawned and went to his room.

" Kankuro your still the doof I remember you to be" Gaara smiled and whispered to himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

OMG figuring a Alias for Gaara is one of the hardest shits in the world to do, I know Nero might not be the greatest name but hey… it sounds cool, basically what Gaara is wearing is what Riku wears in Kingdom Hearts 2 plus blind fold, Hope this helped you guys out, I hope I don't get flamed… I hope you guys liked this chappie I'll Update soon! -

SLS: heheheh I mad Sasuke sound like it is a hobby that he attacks people with pebbles…

Sasuke: I do not –throws pebble-

SLS: you son of a bit

Temari: Yo, SLS when are you going to put your next story up?

SLS: hmmm Idk…all I know is that it's one I'll be enjoying to post up!

Ino: Can you make this funny now… you're boring me to death!

SLS: Well, sorry…Sasuke! Naruto! Dance together to the Discovery Channel song!

Naruro: NOOO!!! (Inner Naruto: YESSSSSSS)

Sasuke: YESSSS… I MEAN NOOOO

-Naruto and Sasuke start dancing-

Shino shoots himself-

SLS takes pictures-

Gaara throws sand in his eyes-

Sakura runs away-

Neji twitches-

Tenten falls on floor-

Hinata gets a nosebleed-

SLS: Ino do the honors

Ino: Review…please h-help me… Akimaru tells me to put the lotion on the skin, if not I get the hose again.

SLS: You silence of the Lambs weirdo!


	9. Author Note shit

Just so you guys know I don't have a writer's block and any other thing...here is this note...

My Microsoft word has gone stupid and doesn't work...if this note goes throught then " YAY I'm gonna update tonight!" Oh and if you miss my skits go to my profile there is one I dedicated to Love of Midoriko...since she loves them I'll hopefully Update shortly! If this is posted.  
Ja Ne...Please don't hate me hate my computer! 


	10. Cheating! and a surprise!

Sakura LOVE Shadow: Hey!! Guys I'm SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!! From my Author's note you can see... well read theat my microsoft was acting messed up! Ugh Dumb Computer! Well There might be some spelling errors...I'm truely sorry! 

Hugs and Chocolate to: Bloodied Sand, no comment people, overlordofnobodies, Happy Hyper Piper, Love of Midoriko, Black and beautiful, MidnightRider2214, insanekidcrying, 1GaaraFan, dark BloodS Rose and last but certainly no leadt Bobosmental.

A bunch of chocolate to: black and beautiful and Love of Midoriko, and those who are helping me on my up coming story - Arigato!

Kakashi: SLS hopes you will read the summary of her new story on her profile...now to my book :giggles:

...  
Chapter Nine: Cheating! and a surprise!

As soon as the sun was high in the sky indicating it was around mid eleven o'clock a.m, The sandy hair colored sand Kunichi woke up with a smile and draged every one to sit at the table to know eachother. Temari looked at her third teamate with a gleam in her eye, Kankuro sighed. He reambers that gleam, It was the reason who Baki their sensei thinks of them as apain in the arse. ' _Poor Nero...here it comes_'. Temari sat right next to Nero and...gave him a huge hug.. I know what your thinking **'WTF... That was random!... well heres more'** Gaara aka Nero, was stunned this was the longest time since hes been rapped in Temari's arms. The thought of him beeing separated from heer brought tears to his eyes, luckly they were covered. Temari stoped at looked at him, in haled one big breathe...and exploded " howoldareyou?what'syourfavoritecolor?whydoyouhaveablindfold?howoldareyou?what'syourfavoritefood?doyouhaveanysiblings?whyistheskyblue?whyareyoupaleandyouliveinthedesert?why-" Kankuro had enough he swore he saw Nero twicth throgh the blindfold. "Damit Temari, you keep this up...he'll hate us, plus you asked his for his age two times!" Kankuro's intervebtion set up an aguement for 2 hours,until the trio had to take the first part of the Chunin Exam, on the way there Kankuro apolagizes for Temari's weird behavoir which caused Gaara to smile abit.

Chunin Exam ( Begining. during and after the Exam)  
Sakura's pov

Many people from around the nations were in that room. As soon as you entered contestants of the first part will give you the 'evil-eye' or the 'I'm gonna kill you if I see you' look. Which caused many to be scared, except one, THE KNUCLE HEADED NINJA FROM KONOHA! "NARUTO UZUMAKI! THE NEXT HOKAGE!". _'ugh that idot will give our entire team a death wish!_'.  
Normal POV

" ARHHH MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUIMAKI AND I"M GONNA BEAT ALL OF YA!! BEEEELIEVE IT!

WIth the exception of Kabuto and Sasgay...ahem... Sasuke, were going to beat the crap out of Naruto. A while later the procter Ibiki Morino, of the first part of the exam, said the rules, warnings and the reasons for the written part of the exam as well as to the secretive tenth and final question.

"Begin!" All the participants started.

Team Guy (Gai w/e)

Tenten Help Rock lee Cheat off of Shino, Neji just wrote on the answers on his exam.

Team Kurenai

Hinata needed no help, but she saw Naruto struggle. Kiba used Akamaru to look at people's paper and bark the answers to him, and Shino used a fly to look on to others papers and show him the answers by movement.

Team Kakashi

Sasuke uses his Sharingan, to cheat, by copying the boy infront of him, pen's movement. Naruto is going insane, Sakura doesn't need to cheat.

Team Asuma

Ino uses her mind transfer justsu, to take control of Sakura's body and copy her answers, Shikamaru is to lazy to answer the questions, so he waits for Ino to tranfer it to him, Couji, same goes for him except, he doesn't know squat.

Now for Team Baki

Temari was in need of help, so Kankuro asked to use the rest room, with Crow as a fake proctor, and jotted down, some answers for Temari in a small piece of rolled up paper. As for Nero (Gaara) he had a little trouble, an assisting proctor of the exam told him to take off the blind fold and to take off his hood, Gaara asked for what reasons, and the man replied that it looks like you are cheating, but what they didn't know was that he already finished the exam, so he shoved that in the proctor's face, and the proctor sat down.

After an Hour or so, the tenth question was given out, the rule for the question is if you get it wrong you can never take the exam again,and if you want you can quit now, many people left lthen ,but still many remain. Naruto made it seem like he was going to raise his hand and quit, until he stood and yelled his hopes and dreams, proving courage to Ibiki, which caused everyone who was still in the room to pass.

After Anko, jumped through the window and pronounced the second part of the exam, making herself into a fool. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked throgh one of the main walk ways of Konoha, until Sasuke bid them a farewell, and left to where ever he lived. Naruto asked Sakura if he wanted to eat Ramen with her and she agreed. She asked him to pick her up around 6:51(p.m), and he agreed.

At Ichiraku Ramen

" What would you guys like?" asked Teuchi, with his daughter Ayame working in the back.  
" hmmm...I want a Pork Ramen!and keep it coming!...What about you Sakura"  
" Naruto stop screaming!...I'll like a vegitarian Ramen please"  
" Alright coming up" Teuchi similed and left. After he left Naruto wanted to start up a conversation.

"umm...Sakura"  
"Yeah""Naruto"  
" umm...why are you eating the vegitarian bowl, you're not fat" Sakura twicthed.  
" Sakura please don't tell me it's for Sasuke, I personally think your fine the way you are!" Naruto finished with a blush.

"Thank you, Naruto" she smiled.  
"Don't mention it, if you lose any more weight...the wind will probably blow you away!..._heheh_" Sakura twitched_**'Don't kill him, Don't Kill him, DON'T KILL HIM!!...phew i almost lost it'**_. Both of them were too busy to notice two more people come into the Ramen bar.

" Seriously...Sakura, Sasuke has been like that for a while, I know it looks like we always fight, but he was one of my first friends besides Iruka-sensei... Hey Sakura...how did you meet your first friend?" 'shes probably going to talk about Ino'. Sakura sighed.  
" Well, I met him..." " INO IS A MAN"  
" WHAT?...NO!, God Naruto, who said Ino was my first friend"  
" I just assumed"  
"WELL YOU ASSUMED WRONG!" Naruto tried hard not to laugh when she said 'ass.  
"Anyway, I met **HIM**, when I was, about six years-old... I was running out of my house to the forest, and I ran into something or someone" she paused because their Ramen arrived, she continued after she finished her food, while Naruto was in his third bowl.  
" He was cry his eyes out when I saw him, I went to see if he was okay, and of course he wasn't, so I sang him the song my mom would always sing to me when I cried"  
" What was his name?"

" Hi name was..._Gaara_"

One ofthe people that sat in the Ramen bar stood all of a sudden, making Naruto and Sakura jump alittle. " You know G-Gaara"  
" Yeah...why do you?" The other person decided to answer. " Yeah...we're his older siblings" Sakura gasped in surprise.  
" Really!, is he around here, I havent seen him in a while...wow he never told me he had siblings" Sakura smiled at the thought of seeing her first friend again until a sob threw her off. Sakura looked at the sandy blonde girl to see her face, but her bangs concealed her face, she shakily went into he kunai pouch, and put some money on the table and left. " Hey!..You didn't answer me..." Sakura's brows furrowed.  
"Sorry, about her... well she always gets upset, when we speak about him...my name is Kankuro by the way...that was Temari" Naruto stood and pointed at Kankuro.  
" YOU'RE THE GUY FROM YESTERDAY!" Kankuro looked at he offending blonde.  
" ohh yeah...your that kid from yesterday...well whatever" Kankuro continued eating his Ramen, after they finished, they spoke.

" Well, ummm...what's you name"  
" oh right sorry, my name is Sakura and this bone head here, is Naruto" Naruto twicthed, as Kankuro chuckled.  
" Okay...well- six years ago, my little brother, Gaara would go into the forest near our temperary estate, because hes never been in one before. He also liked how peaceful it was. Well, early in the morning when there is tension still hung over from the night before, he, I guess slipped out for a bit to get some fresh air." Kankuro sighed for in this part it bought him near tears." Well, when he gets out he usually comes back, after an hour of half and hour later, but we didn't see him for 2-3 hours later and he..." Kankuro rubbed his eyes so his tears woulding show. Naruto, didn't like the way the story was going.. When Kankuro, got his composure together he continued. "Gaara was...beaten to **death**"

Naruto outwardly gasped, and lowered his head in sadness, he quickly lifted his head to look at Sakura. Her bangs covered her eyes, but the small stream of tears didn't go unoticed. Sakura turned to Kankuro, and bowed infront of him whispering " _I'm so...sorry_". She stood and walked out of the Ramen bar leaving a sad Naruto and a upset teary Kankuro behind.

Far from Ichiraku Ramen ( 9:39pm)

Sakura ran through the forest, to find a little place with no interuptions and silence, to cry her eyes out. Running with blurry eyes, isn't a smart thing too do, especially when it's dark out. Sakura ran then skitted on wet grass causing the right side of her face to have some cuts and scratches from a growing tree branch, making her wince and close her eyes from the stinging sensation. A long the way, she fell into a clearing, where she heard a small stream and voices, but then the voices stoped and she heard foot steps.The foot steps, upon the soft grass stopped, and Sakura felt something soft hold her arm 'a hand?' she thought, she tried to open her eyes, gut it stung and she closed them again. Suddenly, a somewhat deep, strong, gentle voice spoke.

" Ouch...that looks like it hurts...are you okay?" he asked refering to the bleeding cuts and scratches. Sakura said nothing, and let her tears fall. The person was worried and helped her up and took her near the steam. He laid her down on the grass, about ten inches away from the ledge of the stream, Sakura tensed, but the unknown person rensured her.  
" I'm not going to do anything wrong...relax" Sakura lightly blushed and believed him. She felt a cool wet cloth come to her face where it had made contact with a growing branch. It moved gently as to not aggitate her cuts and scratches. A while later, she felt a warm soft hand caressing the left side of her face. " Open your eyes", she heard over the stream, she slowly opened her eyes to see, every thing dark, it was hard for her to see her own hand right in front of her face. She looked at the sky, to see the cresent moon, hidden by clouds causing Konoha to be darken, then it is when the cresent moon is present. She looked at the person beside her sitting up looking at her, Sakura then sat up as well 'what time is it?', Sakura's head soon was out of her thoughts, as soon as she heard his voice again.

"what's your name?" Sakura looked at him, trying to see his face, but she could barely see the out line of his figure.  
" Sakura, Haruno Sakura" The figure moved sloser to her.  
" Why do you cry?" he asked.

" I-I just found out, that, m-my f-first, friend is dead" she sobbed, and embraced him, which surprised the figure to no end. He let her cry her heart out, and craddled her, till she quieted down. He heard her mumble something in his chest, and gently pulled her away.

"Can you repeat what you just said?... I didn't hear you" Sakura wiped her eyes.  
" I asked you... What's your name?"

( I was gonna stop here, but , I made you guys wait along time for this so i'll finish it )

The boy grinned and said " Nero..."

...  
Well there you guys have it! Wow! and yay...oh and here is Hidan and guys watch a movie if you guys haven't read it! I'm sorry if the wording looks weird  
Movie: When a stranger calls...

Hidan: Come on fucker bring the popcorn the movie is fucking gonna start!!

Tobi: Yes Hidan-san...

Naruto: I want some Ramen!

Sasuke: Dear lord not this shit again!

Kankuro: MY GOD...CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!

- SILENCE-

Shikamaru: AW what a drag...

Temari: Say that one more time...I fucking dare you...

Shikamaru:-stares at Temari-

Temari: Tought so...

Gaara: oh god...where's the soda?

Hidan:?

Hidan: TOBI BRING TH FUCKIN SODA!!

Tobi: H-hai ' _I'll kill you...just you wait'_

Move( The phone rings girl picks up...Girl: Hello? Phone:... Girl: Stop it...this isn't funny Phone: Yes it is...-hangs up-)

Hidan: I would of find the asshole a kick his ass!

Gaara:-laughs- seriously

Hidan: yea

Orichimaru: I would do something else with his ass hiss hiss

-Every body looks at him...even the girl in the movie-

Naruto: Any way...

Sasuke: -shivers-

movie( -phone rings- girl picks up) Girl: Hello?...HelloOo? Phone: Have you checked the children?... -Girls eyes widen-

Kankuro: -yells- Fuck the children...I'm out!

-Everyone Laughs-

Hidan: Yo Fucking chill...the secerity...

( secerity people leave)

Shikamaru: WE might be troublesome...but I love you guys

Hidan: -cough homo cough-

(group laughs)

Shikamaru: Asshole...

Temari: AWw Shikamaru...

Gaara: Hey! If you guys are done blowing each other...theres a movie playing...

Hidan: -laughs-

movie( -Girl speaks on phone- Girl: What do you want!! Phone: ...Your blood all over my body... -girl screams, phone rings- Girl: Leave Me Alone!! Cop on Phone: THE CALL IS COMING FROM INSIDE THE HOUSE...INSIDE THE HOUSE!! -girl's eyes widen)

Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke: -yell- BLOOD!!!!!! -laughs-

Kankuro: RUN!

Hidan:... BITCH!

Naruto:... RUN!!!

Tobi: heres your soda... Gaara-san

Gaara: Thanks Tobi...

( 15 minutes later)

Hidan: That movies was soo fuckin gay!

Kankuro: Next time what will we watch?

Gaara: hmmm I read somewhere of a movie named Saw...

Orichimaru: Sasuke I SAW you hiss hiss

Temari -cough pedophiler cough-

( group laughs)

Naruto: Why are you here!!

-Everybody shrugs-

Kankuro: Fuck it! Let's go to Applebees!

Sasuke: Fuck Yea!


	11. Forest of Death and SemiFinals!

SLS: I'm sorry! sooo sorry! My report card Parents awwww crap!...yea...I'll try my hardest to finish this fanfic. I'll say there are about 4-5 chapters left...if not less...

Hugs and Chocolate to: Love of Midoriko (x2), black and beautiful (x2), Mate-of-Sesshy, Bobosmental, overlordofnobodies, ShadowFoxAngel, and last but not least 1Gaarafan. Also to those who have added the story or me to there favs, and or Alerts.

Special Thanks: To those are willing to help me in my upcoming fanfic, the reason for the it is that I've read your fanfic...and something about it got me emotionally hooked, and I really would want that for my fanfic...All who have helped or are willing to will be mentioned in each chappie, will get credit, and to each review they will be spoken of...in a good way of course!

Oh and who ever knows the Author to SAND CLONE, tell he/she that it doesn't show anymore and I'm sad:(

Chapter 10: Forest of death and beginning of semi-finals!

Early morning a pink-haired girl, awoke from a night of sadness and meeting a new person to add on her friends list.

She smiled as she recalled last night conversation, between them both. "_Nero_..." she said his name in a content voice.

She looked to her left to see it was 7:45am, and she had to be in the front of the forest of death before 8:30am. She got off her bed and went into her bathroom.

Around 8:12 she left her house, after eating breakfast, and started to walk toward the second part of the exam.

At forest of death entrance

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAA-CHHHHHANNNNN" yelled Naruto.

" Hi, Naruto...Naruto you okay?" She asked seeing Naruto look a little cheerless.

"I should be asking you that, Sakura"

"Oh...I'm fine Naruto...no need to worry" she smiled to reinsure him, truth be told her eyes watered a bit about the subject.

"Dobe, what's going on?" asked the out of loop Sasuke.

"Nothing teme...absolutely nothing!" Naruto said sticking his tongue out at Sasuke, which made the young prodigy glare. Sakura sighed and giggled slightly at how they are always bickering. Sakura felt something upon her shoulder, so she turned to see...Temari and Kankuro.

"Hi, Kankuro..."

"...Hey..." he responded back. Sakura stared at Temari.

"..."

"..." (Me: -plays cricket sound- lol)

"I'm sorry about yesterday...Kankuro told me everything... I'm Temari by the way" she held out her hand. Sakura grasped her hand and shook it slowly and gently.

"I'm Sakura..." she smiled, Temari smiled a it as well finding that the girl's smile was contagious. "Well good luck, in this part of the exam I heard it's going to get crazy here on out..."

"Good luck to you guys too, take care..." and Sakura hugged the sand siblings (Temari and Kankuro).

The action raised a couple of brows, and caught a couple of glances. The two siblings walk away, and Sakura starts to take a look at her surrounds. Seeing a lonely figure with its arms crossed, leaning slightly on one of the many trees of the Leaf village, narrowing her emerald eyes, she can slightly make out his hooded face. Sakura's eyes widen as soon as she notices that the figure is waving at her, she smiles and says his name under her breath "Nero...". She mouthed him _'Good luck'_, and he mouths back '…_you to_…' making her eyes stare at his lips.

"Sakura-chan!! Com'on we have to sign the forms, get our scroll, and go to our starting gate!" Naruto's yelling, pulled Sakura's mind away from Nero's (Gaara's) lips.

"Naruto...why are you bleeding on your cheek?"

"Blood...what blood this isssss...ketchup! Yea that's it!"

" And you got that by eating"

"BELIEVE IT!"

" No Naruto...I can't believe it..."

"AWWWWWW" Naruto said hopelessly. Sasuke shook his head, at his friend's dim-witted attempt of out smarting Sakura.

After signing forms and getting gate number, and scrolls: 9:00am...second part of exam begins. Now it's 8:55

8:55 Chouji takes out another bag of chips, and starts eating it.

8:56 Shino watches a butterfly, but then the sweet moment ends as Akimaru pisses near it.

8:57 Sakura knocks Naruto on the head, for talking too much.

8:58 Nero (Gaara), and his team secure their weapons, and Nero gives a devilish smirk waiting for the minute **'This is going to be fun'** crackles Shukaku in his head.

8:59 The sound trio looks at one another, knowing as soon as they see their target what has to happen.

9:00

BEGIN!!

Then opened each gate... And in ran everyone...

...…………………………………………………………………………

After about an hour of running team seven, consisting of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stopped. Sakura brushed her long hair by using her fingers. After removing the knots in hair, she looked towards her other two teammates, she saw Sasuke looking distastefully and disgustingly at Naruto who came from behind a bush, with a relived look on his face..._'I don't even want to know'_. Then with incredible like speed, Sasuke started to attack...Naruto!!

"Sasuke! What are you doing!?"

"Sakura! Open your eyes! That's not Naruto" Sakura took out a kunai, and pointed it to both of there directions.

"Explain yourself! Sasuke"

"Sakura, look at Naruto...Naruto didn't have kunai holster on that leg" yelled Sasuke, Sakura pointed the kunai to 'Naruto', but still was a little alert.

"Hey! Naruto" Sakura called him, 'Naruto' looked at Sakura, Sasuke spared he a glance as if saying _'what are you doing?_' Sakura nodded, saying _'trust me, get ready'_, and he nodded back towards her.

"What do you want to eat now?" Sasuke caught on. 'Naruto' answered.

"Nothing...I'm not hungry"

" NOT even for your FAVORITE food!?"

" Nope...I don't want dumplings now" Sasuke attacked the imposter...everyone; even the author (me: hi!) knows Naruto loves RAMEN! (Me: Take out the RA- you should get the joke lol J/K)

After the imposter and running for a couple of more hours:

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke took a breather, under a large tree, that had a huge opening in the bottom, enough room for the team. ' _Wow, five days to get an earth scroll...five days not being able to see him, I don't know which one is worst'_ Sakura was thrown out of her thoughts when three ninjas from the village of sound, came out...them being to tired, could barley stand a chance. Naruto was slammed in to a tree trunk and Sasuke was hit in a pressure point, making him paralyzed, and the two boys in the team laughed and took the liberty of making him unconscious. While the only female in the group came went up to Sakura, as soon as she went over to check on her two unconscious teammates, she grasped a hand full of hair and pulled.

"Arghhh" Sakura groaned in pain. The one known as, Rin called forth her two other comrades Dosu and Zaku.

"Hey look at this girl...so weak...so helpless" said Rin she smirked as she saw Sakura's tears.' _She's right I am hopeless...I couldn't even help Sasuke and Naruto...' _Sakura blinked away her tears, and new tears over flowed at her next thought _'G-Gaara'_. Sakura closed her eyes shutting off the name-calling and tears. She remembered Naruto's words the day they took the written exam, all the hurtful names she's been called, all her pain. Sakura opened her eyes, showing vicious emerald eyes. Sakura took out a kunai from her holster, and aimed it upwards.

"That won't work on me..." declared Rin.

"...It's not meant for you..." Rin's eyes widen as she sees Sakura, cut her long pink hair. And from there begins a long battle...

_(Info: Yea...I changed the story...a bit...there will be more changes...Sasuke doesn't get his curse mark...meaning that pedophile is not in this story...No Sasuke bashing... as much as I would love to bash that mofo in...I can't... I like reading it in other authors' fanfics...but I can't...But I can Bash Matsuri and Karin! I Hate both of them...well Karin no so much… Only for my friend...but Matsuri…no I don't hate her...nah...I DISLIKE HER WITH THE PASSION OF A THOUSAND SUNS!..Yep...Oh the story hasn't finished keep reading... I'll try to make Gaara (Nero...as much as a bad ass as I can!)_

... ... ... ... ………………………………

After the whole fight...Kabuto didn't make it...Sakura finds a scroll...on the last day they make it...Sakura asks Ino to fix her hair...now semi finals!

_'God I thought we weren't going to make it'_ Sakura looked around, it was about five minutes from the introduction of the semi-finals and the battles were going to begin. Sakura looks over to the sand team and sees Temari and Kankuro look a little shaken up, and a little ways away from Nero, but without a scratch on them! "SAKURA! MY PRESIOUS FLOWER OF YOUTH!!" Yelled Lee.

" Ugh...HI Lee, I see that you made it thorough the forest of death just fine" she sweat dropped a bit.

"I don't matter, MY BLOSSOM! WILL YOU BE MY GIRL-FRIEND!" At this point Sakura wanted to stab herself in the knee.

" Ummm...Lee, I like you...but as a friend...I can't go out with you" Lee had rivers of tears falling from his eyes.

"WHO HAS STOLEN YOUR HEART!!? WAS IT NARUTO, OR WAS IT SASUKE...WHY WON'T YOU GO OUT WITH ME!" yelled Lee making quite the show.

"Lee I-"

"WHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY!" Lee interrupted.

"Lee Lo- "

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"Lee yelled again, interrupting Sakura.

"LEE LET ME-"

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Lee cried for the last time since he was hit and time after time shaken by Tenten.

"CAN YOU LEAVE THE POOR GIRL ALONE!?...I'm terribly sorry for Lee... You're coming with me Captain Spandex of youthful-crap!" with that Tenten dragged Lee away from Sakura.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lee cried as, he was dragged away. Sakura wished the wall behind her swallowed her.

After the battles of Sasuke, Naruto, and every one...now on to the upcoming intense battle!

Rock Lee

VS

Nero

I'm sorry if this chapter sucks…or it's short, or if the grammar is horrible or if it sucks.

Hidan: You said if 'it sucks' twice for fucks sake!

SLS: You know…your not being nice!

Hidan: the fuck if I care! Who said anything of me being nice! –Drinks beer-

SLS: I can't believe I'm going to cosplay as you!

Hinata: I thought y-you were going to c-cosplay as me?

SLS: I am, for the last day! The second day I'm going to be Hokage!

Hidan and Hinata: -sweat drop-

SLS: I'll try to update my next chappie tom.

Gaara: No promises their readers…her mom and people in her house ask her for a lot of shit

SLS: yep!

SLS: Well I know I make skits in the end and I'll try to make one now…

………………………………………………………………………………….

SLS: Hey, Neji! –Waves him over-

Neji: Yes person who doesn't own Naruto…

SLS: -Glares- Do you like Matsuri?

Neji: Who's Matsuri?

Sakura: She's the walking man sex festival…

Naruto: I don't get it?

Gaara: Matsuri…my student –looks at Neji and Naruto- means festival…and since most Sakura and Gaara fans like me and Sakura together…and females other then Sakura is added on 'Must dislike with the Passion of a thousand suns list'…

Naruto: -laughs- OHHHHHH Now I get it… but why?

Gaara: -pushes Neji away and runs-

Sakura and SLS: CUZ SHE IS A NOO GOOD $$ MOTHER !!! SON OF A $&((#$ WE WANT TO $#$& AND $#$4 HER IN THE $& MICKEY MOUSE! $#&&$$ $#$$#$#&(()(&$$ BITCH! –huffs and puffs-

SLS: BELIEVE IT!?

Naruto: yyy-y-y-yea I-I-I-I-I-I- b-b-b-b-believe I-it!

SLS: I LOVE PATRICK!

Everyone: WHO?

SLS: From Fallout Boy… you bakas… -blasts Grand Theft Autumn-

SLS: Guy! You know what to do!

Guy: Leave your youthful reviews!


	12. Training, discovery,and a first!

Wow! Look I'm making a Chapter!...My parents are a pair of bakas! But hey somewhere in my heart I love them...Any way...Who wants to kill Matsuri!...Back to the topic Right now I'm listening to Panic! At the Disco...Which is going to help me write...type ...hn...Oh and A Update in my life ...their is this HOT red-haired. (Not like Gaara's) I see on the bus...he looks like he can play Vergil from Devil May Cry!!

Hidan: -tapdances- Any FUCKING WAY!!

SLS: -glares-

Lee: Youthful hugs and Chocolate to: Bobosmental, Mate-of-Sesshy, Love of Midoriko, black and beautiful, Figure.Skater.Bethany, mangafreak007, and last but not least The-Crazies.

Also thank you to those who add me, or this story to there favs, or and Alerts! Now for this chappie! For all you beautiful people who have reviewed and made me reach 89 reviews in one day!

Gaara: -dances hotly to Dace, Dance by Fallout boy-

Sakura: o-o-ooh YES!

Chapter 11: Training... discovery...and a first!

Nero

Vs.

Rock Lee

Nero (Gaara) was energized, ever since those kills in the forest in the death he has been waiting to let out some the carnage inside of his adrenaline-fueled body. ' **Kid to not release too much of your chakra, we don't need to use it, you can beat him in your specialized tai-justu**' growled Shukaku in his mind. ' _I know, and why is it's specialized tai-jutsu?'_ asked Gaara in the confinements of his mind. **'Cuz...I showed you...duh!**' Shukaku growled once again. "God...you act just like a kid sometimes" mumbled Gaara under his breath, making Shukaku crackle mirthless, with laughter. Nero (Gaara), jumped from the higher balcony, into the huge arena waiting for his opponent, with his arms crossed.

"Yes! Finally I have a chance to show Sakura, how strong I am!" Lee jumped over the railing, from this 'youth' -speaking sensei. As he touched the floor, he looks where Sakura was watching from the balcony, and blew a kiss in her direction, making Nero, narrow his eyes under the cloth, over his eyes. Sakura saw the offending blown kiss near her and dodged, quickly. Afterward Nero and Lee went to the center of the arena where the proctor was standing.

"Are you guys ready?" Both boys nodded.

"Okay then, BEGIN!" The proctor had transported from, the arena and good thing to, a soon as the smoke cleared up Nero and Lee were head to head in combat. Everyone was surprised, but yet they knew they can, do better, as an answer to their prayers; since Rock Lee was going no where with his Tai-jutsu he took off his weights, and disappeared with inhuman speed making every stare with amazement...only Nero wasn't amazed he was...smirking?!

" That's impossible, I didn't know...bushy brow had that type of speed!" Naruto's words were making, Sakura's stomach, shake and quiver with uneasiness. _'I know, Nero can't be beat...I just have a feeling'_. Sakura knew her words were correct as Lee seemed to disappear, to kick at Nero, but...Nero was nowhere to be found...and then suddenly he made his appearance kicking Lee on the side of his face...now that was speed! And with that huge gourd on no less! Lee was kicked pretty far from where Nero calmly stood, with a devilish smirk adorning the part of his face that was visible._' H-how could he have h-hit me! I was really fast for most to see!'_ thought Lee.

"Are you done?...Are you beaten?...Come at me then!" yelled Nero loud enough for Lee to hear. Nero waited for Lee to get his composure and stand.**' You know, you can use your sand...I want some carnage in my behalf as well'** grumbled Shukaku. Nero's response to Shukaku was smirk with a hidden meaning, to those who see it on his face. Shukaku followed by mirthful laughter.

" I will NOT Lose!" yelled Lee making his way to his opponent. **'Cute'** sneered Shukaku '**enough of this...let's finish this, kid'.** Lee ran towards Nero, trying to connect a kick, finding that sand had wrapped around his ankle, with a bone-crushing grip, It followed with the sand bashing Lee against the walls, floor, ceiling, and the huge hand sign statue. When Lee hit the statue lastly, everyone heard a sickening crack.

When the dust cleared, Lee was unconscious on the floor. Nero's (Gaara's) sand crawled to Lee's battered form, making Guy's eyes widen, and chakra flare. Nero looked over where they chakra was flaring from, and gestured with his hand to not move. Every one saw Nero's sand carry Lee's form to the paramedics, the only problem, Lee had stood...but still unconscious all that was making him stand was sure will power. Nero walked Lee's form, and he hit Lee on a specific part on his neck, knocked him out; with that, Nero teleported himself to the stands where his other teammates.

" The winner is...Nero" Baki's eyes narrowed, seeing Nero using sand to attack, triggered some knowledge from a murder, a couple of years ago. He was sure to speak with him later.

"Congratulations...Nero?" Nero at the moment was to busy looking over at Sakura to hear Temari. Sakura looked saddened at how Lee exited the arena, she looked over at Nero, by the way his face was facing her, she can tell he was looking at her._' Are you ok?...'_ she mouthed to him. **'Astounding... even tough you weren't the one hurt, she still asks for your well-being, kid, she seems like a good catch...**', Nero smiled gently toward her and mouthed a _'...yes...'_. Sakura smiled in return, but looked sadly at the medical doors. Nero noticed, and as soon as she looked in his general direction, the mouthed to her _'...don't worry...he'll be alright...'_, in return she smiled and nodded her head all the while her smile was growing on her face. She turned back to the arena and waited for the final match.

Yeah Chouji vs. Dosu was a piece a crap so I won't write about it

Now after the Procter had announced that in a month the finals will take place and had shown how will be against whom, everyone either waited around or got ready to leave...

" Hey Sakura!"

"Hi Temari...oh congratulations for making it to the finals!" she said without sadness embedded in her voice.

" Thanks...uh...Sakura, wasn't your hair longer before?" asked Temari, as Nero (Gaara) and Kankuro reached his sister and new friend.

"Ummmm"

"Hey, Sakura...What's up Temari? Why do you look at her like that?" Kankuro questioned.

"I swear, Sakura's hair was longer..." Kankuro looked at Sakura's hair and indeed it was shorter than before.

" Yo, Sakura what happened?"

" Ummm… well you see...at the forest of death..." Sakura told them of what happened to the team, when the sound ninjas attacked her team. Hearing this made Nero (Gaara), see blinding red. Each time he heard a comment or and action that was towards her in a negative way in her story, Nero fisted his hands, and kept his jaw set. The action not going unnoticed by Baki, and a member of the team sound. When she finished Nero chose to speak.

"Temari, Kankuro lets go back to Konoha...Sakura do you want to come with us?" He asked in his monotone voice.

" Sure...my other teammates have left already..."

"Alright...stand close to me..."

Sakura started to get pinkish around her cheeks. Then, sand obscured her vision and wrapped around all four of them, and when the sand disappeared, they were standing in front of the Forest of Death.' _Wow that...was soo cool'_.

" Thanks...Nero, well I guess I'll see you guys soon...It's getting late and I've ad enough excitement for the day"

" Hope you get a nights good rest...bye Sakura" Temari starts to walk away.

" Yea...rest up! See ya" Kankuro follows Temari, but then stop and turn around to see Nero and Sakura still there. Sakura tries to keep for blushing.

"Nite, Nero...good night" she said with a smile.

"Sweet dreams...Sakura" the said girl stiffened, hearing him say her name brought a light pink hue to her cheeks, she waved good-bye to the group and started to make her way home. Nero stood at the exact same spot, for a good five minutes since she left. Pulling him out of his thoughts were his two teammates whom had on coy smiles to their mouths.

Nero quickly turned and made his way to the forest where he will speak to Shukaku...but the main reason for turning quickly was to hide the blush and small smile on his face.

At Konoha's forest

Nero (Gaara) walked into a clearing; know Shukaku will show up in a bit. Just as he sat down Shukaku (in a version that is as big as the toad Jiraiya summons, when he gave Naruto the scroll to make a contract) showed up.

" Father, are you proud of me?!" he asked. Shukaku looked deep in thought, until his eyes moved to where he heard a noise in the trees, then he looked at Gaara.

**" Kid, you've never made me not proud of you "** with that comment came a smile on Gaara's face.

**" Kid, no need for the disguise in my presence... "** Gaara removed the black clothing, and cloth from his eyes, leaving him in a black shirt, that had fish net attached to his sleeves that reached to his elbow, and dark brown almost black, pants. Gaara sighed and sat, and the small bolder near the Stream/ River him and Shukaku go near a lot.

"...One more month..." he whispered with his face in his hands. Shukaku understood what he meant, but he will talk about it later, he feels a presence watching from in the trees. Shukaku turned to the trees, and gulped a huge amount of air, and then hit his stomach, so all the air would be forced out of his mouth towards the trees. After five trees have fallen, Shukaku saw a figure.

**" ...Who are you human!..."** Gaara removed his hands from his face and looked towards where Shukaku, made some poor defensive trees fall. Gaara saw a figure that Shukaku was referring to, and his eyes widen...

" ...Father! Stop!.. That's..." Shukaku looked towards his boy and stopped yelling.

" ...Baki...what are you doing here?" The said man walked, towards him terrified at the fact he calmed THE Shukaku the sand Spirit.

"Nero...father?...why are you here?...Don't you know that this is a demon!" Gaara glared at him, but non-the less sighed.

"...My name isn't Nero, and-"

" Then who are you!?" Baki cut him off, making Shukaku growl, Baki looked in to the demons eye, seeing them as if saying _**'... Watch your self human...'**_ Baki gulped at looked at the boy in front of him seeing his face for the first time. Gaara sighed once again and looked directly to his sensei.

" Baki...promise me you will not tell a single soul of what is taking place at this moment...if people shall come to know who I am, Shukaku or I will make sure you will never see the light of day is this understood" He said in a voice that alone clarified that he was serious, Baki nodded.

" Tell me Baki, have you ever know that the your Kazekage had a third child; that was murdered here in Konoha some years ago." Baki nodded, Gaara continues.

" Didn't you find it strange that Suna hadn't gone to war for the simple fact that he was murdered here, or that there wasn't a funeral service performed for the child" Baki nodded in agreement thinking the same thing when he had heard the new all those years ago.

" Did you know that it was your Kazekage that had hired three mercenaries to murder the youngest of the three siblings he had, on sure hate that his wife had died protecting the youngest son" Baki eyes widen, as it all made sense except one thing.

" What does all, of these facts have to do with you?" Nero (Gaara) lowered his head a bit making his dark crimson hair cover his eyes, and he started to shake. Baki looked unsure of what to do. Shukaku asked if he was all right, and he lifted his face, with vibrant jade eyes showing unlimited amounts of emotion.

"... I was that child... loved by my siblings...hated by everyone...except a friend who comforted my" he said monotonous voice. Baki's eyes widen...

" I'm Saboku no Gaara...the last child of the Kazekage...and the heir of being the next ruler of Suna" he said proudly, making Shukaku chuckle mirthfully. Baki sat on the ground, in wonderment. He knew that Kankuro was also and heir to the throne...heck he was going to be the only one, but now that's all change...another fact hit him...his Kazekage was unworthy of ruling over Suna _' The dog deserves to burn in a cesspool of his lies'_. Baki stood and patted his pants.

" Well, Gaara...when are you going tell your siblings, and that girl you seem to be fond of" Gaara turned red in the cheeks, and Shukaku laughed out loud despite the boy's uncomforting situation. Gaara shook the blush from his face and looked at Baki.

" ... You believe me?..." Shukaku stopped his laughter and looked at the human deep in thought in front of him. The said person bowed to him.

" You seem like a good kid...I do believe you" Baki turned to walk back to the hotel he was staying at.

" Gaara...I hope you something to your father...I don't think Suna will survive with imbecile as a ruler..." Gaara's eyes widen, yet he smirked, and turned his gaze towards Shukaku to see him walk/wobble away from him. Before he completely left...

" Gaara" 

"Yea"

" Drop and give me 110!" 

" Yes sir " Gaara groaned and started to do fisted push-ups.

**" In the morning after this little warm up of yours...we will start your training, oh and after those push-ups, do 79 squat -thrusts, and run 30 laps around the forest"** Gaara groaned louder and stopped momentary to take off his shirt, and continued.

**" Enjoy the night kid..."** Gaara wanted nothing more to just kick Shukaku in the face.

The second to last Sunday of the month...One more week till Finals!

Right now: 6:26 in the after-noon

Gaara and Shukaku had finished cooking and eating fish about and hour ago. Now, Gaara is doing one fisted push-up with his gourd standing proudly on his back. Sweat ran from his forehead to the ground, and his lean semi-muscular body glistened in sweat. Shukaku made, Gaara do 200 with each arm, at this very moment Gaara is finishing his 200 with his left and is going to start with his right. Shukaku felt a presence making its way towards him and Gaara. He quickly left the site and communicated mentally with Gaara.

_**' Kid, there is someone coming your way'**_ Gaara commanded his sand to capture the person and to bring them here. Gaara continues, but then stops as he hears a feminine yell. _' What th-...'_ Gaara stiffened as he saw...Sakura hanging upside down by her ankles.

" Nero!... It's me can you tell your sand to let me go!" Gaara panicked as he thought of her seeing, but luckily her upside down back was facing her, he can she her milky thigh and shook the image from his head. He quickly wiped away his sweat and put on his disguise. Then he commanded his hand to place her down...but it didn't respond. Gaara heard Shukaku laugh hysterically in his mind.

_'Shukaku what are you doing?...'_

_**' You better get her before she falls and hurts herself' **_he laughed, Gaara's eyes widen as he ran and skidded on the ground to caught her bridle style. Gaara look towards her to see if she was all right he saw and felt he breathe against his neck and her arms were wrapped securely over his shoulders.

"... Are you alright?" Sakura lifted her head from the crook of his neck.

" ...Yeah..." He let out a sigh of relief. Sakura then noticed the proximity of their faces, and lightly blushed._' I'll have a word with you later __**Father**__...',_ but all Shukaku did was chuckle in amusement. Nero then stood and placed her down. Sakura placed a hand on his cheek, and a caressed it a bit, Gaara's breathing got caught in his throat. The proximity between their faces, most importantly their lips, decreased. Sakura quickly moved forward and connected their lips in a delicate kiss. Then quickly, disconnected her. A blush swam it way cheek to cheek; Nero (Gaara) just stood their lips parted a bit.

"Umm...Nero I made something for us to eat...want some?" she said, shyly, Nero only nodded. They both went to a secluded area, where part of the river can be seen, and had tree standing that they can lean against. Sakura passed him one makunouchi bento box, while she took the other. Nero (Gaara) opened it to see, different foods that looked delicious.

He broke his chopsticks and said "Itadakimasu" followed by Sakura. As Nero took a bite, he savored it _' God, this is so good...she's a wonderful cook'_. Sakura smiled as she saw Nero eat away at her food. When Sakura and Nero finished they both placed there hand together and said " Gotusosama". He then looked at Sakura who was sitting right next to him. He gave her the bento box.

"... Thank you for the food... " He said as he closed his eyes and connected his lips to hers, like the first time they kiss except he lingered a bit more. They both gently started to move their lips gently against each other, experimenting on what else can be done. The kiss started to open up more and become the gentle molding of mouths. Nero (Gaara) kissed her bottom lip that made her open her mouth open a little more. Slowly their tongues met and started to move against one another. Sakura had made a small gasp at the sensation. Then she whimpered as she felt him move his lips a little more urgent.

Finally, she moaned, and his tongue over took her and the heat of the sensation became took over. Nero (Gaara) parted away from her gentle, soft, warm mouth, not forgetting to chastely kiss them twice before he moved completely away from her lips. Both of them sat there, with comforting blushes on their cheeks, and listened to the river.

Okay that's all for this chapter…I don't know if it's good or not…conductive criticism will be tolerated. Oh and this is for vampirekakurine and of course to Love of Midoriko because they love the skits I do in the end… keep in mind they aren't the only ones.

SLS: Wow…it was raining a lot earlier….

Itachi: I know, Kisame was swimming…

SLS: - sweat drops-

Sakura: wow…I want to kill Matsuri right now…

SLS: Can I join you?

Sakura: Sure…

Sasuke: Take Karin WITH YOU!! –cries-

Sakura: Why should we…

Gaara: Hey…more blood –grins-

SLS: Alrighty!

Sakura: What should we do?

SLS: ummm-thinks- maybe we can tape their eyes open, tie them on a chair, and make them watch The Ring…

Sakura: nah…how about we do the Sweeney Todd to them…

Neji: I doubt, anyone will want to eat them…

Tenten: Good point…

SLS: hmmm…

Naruto: You can kick them in the pit of death from 300…

SLS: Make Orichimaru, scissor Fuck th-

Rock Lee: That youth language shall not be heard!

SLS: what ever…

Sakura: Lets push then in the house from The Grudge

SLS: Now you're getting somewhere… Tsnande please

Tsnande: Leave your, charkra-fueled reviews behind….


End file.
